The Legend's Kid
by Edgechick816
Summary: Randy's thoughts after Raw 1215.


Title: The Legend's Kid  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Damn you Vince, I don't own a thing, if you sue me, all you'll get is a $100 bucks and some outdated tickets to one of YOUR show, so leave me alone. However, the idea is mine  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: 12/15 Raw  
  
Summary: Randy's thoughts after Raw  
  
Notes: The idea wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Cheap plug: I started my own Yahoo Group at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TwistedMuses/  
  
A series of emotions ran through the young man's mind: anger, frustration, disappointment. Yet one emotion overrode the rest: relief. Relief over the fact that he didn't have to fight Mick Foley. He knew Mick had a thousand and one reasons for leaving tonight and none of them had to do with him, but he couldn't help feeling thankful. Because he knew that Foley would have annihilated him.   
  
He may not have been in the ring for the past four years, but he was still a legend, a hard core legend at that. He would have wiped the floor with him and taken his title, a mere 24 hours after he'd won it, Mick would have made him look like a fool without breaking a sweat.   
  
After all, it would have been his first big match without help from Evolution. He wasn't ready for that, certainly not against Mick Foley, maybe not against anybody. Yeah, he talked a good game, but the moment he stepped in that ring, the fear hit. Bischoff's pep talk went straight out the window, his adrenaline died and the realization hit him:   
  
He was just a kid.   
  
It wasn't the first time he'd thought it, but it definitely hit him harder than it had before. All the things Foley said about him were true. He was just a kid, who was about wrestle one of the greatest legends of his time. Someone he looked up to, someone he once sat at home and cheered for.  
  
He wasn't ready for this; this match, this title, the moment, he wasn't even close to ready.  
  
And that thought scared him shitless. The dread coursed through him like water through a stream, as Mick made his way down the ramp. The cocky 'I'm better than you' act was just a facade at this point, actually, it was a facade most of time, something he fell into so easily, a comfort zone, but this time it wasn't helping.  
  
The fear lingered while Mick stood outside the ring. He felt a rush of panic, the same kind that came when you knew you were in trouble. That feeling you got when you were a child and you knew you did something wrong. Suddenly, he was twelve again.  
  
His breath finally came back to him when Mick walked backstage, he had never been more relieved in his life. He should have left it there, he would have, except he needed to save face. Foley had just inadvertently given him his career back, he wasn't going to ruin that by having the boys in the back calling him a bitch for not going after Foley. So he did what he did, he wasn't proud, in reality, the whole thing made him sick. Complete disrespect to a man he idolized. He was planning on calling Mick in the morning, not to say he'd be taking his calls or anything.   
  
He needed to apologize and say thank you. No matter how unintentional it was, Mick saved him tonight. Maybe he would understand him or maybe he'd just tell him to go to hell, after what happened, he couldn't say he'd be blame him, but he had to try anyway.   
  
He stared down at his Intercontinental Championship belt that sat across from him. What the hell had he gotten himself into?   
  
He wasn't the 'legend killer' he was a 'legend's kid' Just some green wrestler from St. Louis, all the same as the rest. He hadn't grown up yet, he was still just a kid. One day, he knew it would change, he just didn't know when. But now that he had the ball, he was going to run with it. Because one thing Randy Orton didn't do was past up opportunities.  
  
He only wished he was more prepared for it.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how that one turned out, let me know :) 


End file.
